Incurable Love
by Zika Writer
Summary: The three of them had no idea what to do with her. They couldn't bare the thought of killing her, it went against every instinct in their body. But there was no known cure. Oh how cruel the gods were, to toy with them like this. To give them that which they had been seeking for centuries only for her to be taken away with a single, infected bite by their mortal enemy... werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 1**

The moonlight was alarmingly bright tonight as the march of black cloaks sped through the woods, running towards the screams and cries of a self-destructing village.

"Take care of this now! We can't let them escape!" Caius growled as he lunged at one of the ugly beasts, sinking his venom-coated teeth into the furry neck of the monster.

The village was lost to flames and destruction as they fought their way through it. They had arrived too late to stop the infestation from reaching civilization. Now all they could do was clean up the mess that was left behind and leave the ashes to settle.

Howls of pain, fury, and insanity filled the air as the Volturi and their guard slaughtered everything in their sight. There was no such thing as mercy tonight. The men went first, then the women, and finally the children. They tore through their infected bodies with ease.

Caius lead the hunt with the guard, his thirst for blood and vengeance burning like the people and beasts before them. His brothers, Aro and Marcus, stayed behind, out of the fight, surrounded by a couple of guards, content to watch rather than join in.

They had taken out half of the population by now. Most of the infected had been destroyed, now their were only a few slinking around the place, looking for an escape route. The Volturi had the place surrounded, there was no escaping this time. But unfortunately for the humans who managed to escape infection, had to be slaughtered anyway. They had seen too much. They had to go.

By the time they had finished, the moon was just starting to set as a new day approached. They surveyed the area, looking for any survivors, disposing of them swiftly, tossing their bodies in the ever growing pile in the middle of the town. The flames were licking at their rotting flesh hungrily, boiling their blood and melting their bones with a burst of red heat.

"Are you quite done, brother?" Marcus drawled sarcastically, watching as the blond haired king tore into, what they thought was, the last infected human, grinning sadistically as he watch is burned.

"Quite," Caius smirked, his blood lust satisfied for the time being.

"Come them," Aro motioned them, "It's time to return h-"

A whimper ghosted over to them. Then it appeared, the furry beast, covered in wounds and teeth marks, pathetically crawling on it's hand and knees.

"Caius," Aro said no more as his brother smirked and stepped towards the monster.

He raised his hand, ready to tear it's head off and end brief fight, when it's disgusting yellow eyes connected with his crimson ones. Caius fell to his knees when he felt it; the tightening of his chest, the pounding in his head, his emotions being forcibly twisted towards it. It can't be...

Caius roared in pain.

"Brother?!" Marcus and Aro rushed towards him, worried the beast was hurting him, when their eyes connected with the terrible yellow eyes as well. They fell to their knees in horror.

A pained groan left the monster, whimpering when the moonlight disappeared over the horizon. It started screaming when the transformation started receding. The bones broke and re-broke as they shrank down to their original size. It's disgustingly terrifying eyes drained of colour, leaving behind a dull, lifeless gray. The fur painfully absorbed back into the skin, leaving pinkish gray flesh for their eyes. The human screamed and screeched as the transformation back into human form was completed. There laid a woman, a naked, crying, injured, bleeding woman.

Their soul mate, queen of the vampire race, future wife to Aro, Caius, and Marcus... was a werewolf.

 **A/N: So brand new story, brand new concept, and brand new problems. So, how do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 2**

Annabelle couldn't stop screaming from the pain. Being infected by a werewolf was just as, if not more so, painful as the transformation into a vampire... except it's never ending. She cried, squirmed, and thrashed in their stone cold arms as they took turns carrying her back home. It took them a day of nonstop sprinting to reach the village, but it was going to take much longer to bring her back with them. And each time night fell, her bones would break, her blood would boil and her dull eyes would come alive in the worst way with disgusting yellow eyes.

She ran wild, crashing into trees, slaughtering animals, attacking their own guard, who had been instructed under no circumstances to fight back, until the moon fell again. She never fought them though, as much as her werewolf instincts were probably compelling her, she paid them no mind and continued slamming herself into trees.

The werewolf side of her was completely incompetent. Her stomached growled and snarled with hunger but when she tore apart an animal, she would leave the meat there and wander off, leaving them with the task of bringing her back and feeding her the meat until both sides of her was satisfied. The stench of insanity poured off of her in waves. It was revolting.

The three of them had no idea what to do with her. They couldn't bare the thought of killing her, it went against every instinct in their body. But there was no known cure. Their venom would only agitate her werewolf blood. That were only two things vampire venom couldn't over come, werewolf blood and death.

As she ran a muck and tore up Felix, yet again, for getting too close to her, they thought of a temporary solution. They were to take her back to Volterra, back to their castle and lock her up until they created a cure for her. But they had to do it fast. The vampire race wasn't going to be pleased with them if they learned their mate was their mortal enemy, so they had to find a cure.

When Aro had held her cloaked covered body in his arms, his skin would brush against hers from all the thrashing, activating his ability. He saw Annabelle living a peacefully dull life with her mother, content and happy. He saw her grow into a beautifully young woman, with brightly shining green eyes and gorgeous long locks of red. He saw all the stares she gathered from the men around the village, but she paid them no mind. She was her own and she stood strong... then a werewolf wandered to their village, hungry and insane. It managed to infected more than half the town before they arrived. But it was too late for their darling. Her mother had become infected by the beast and after she went through the change she then spread that infection to her daughter through her bite.

She stood on her hind legs and howled to the full moon, tearing through their sensitive hearing. She rubbed herself everywhere, spreading her horrid stench as far as she could until her short attention span ran out and she was distracted by something else. And when the sun came up, their hearts broke, yet again, from her screams of pain.

They finally made it back to the castle, striding through the doors, exhausted, both mentally and emotionally from the heartbreaking five days it took to bring her home. Aro ordered their guard back to their duties, all except Felix, having a special task to assign him.

Aro and Marcus tried to bring Annabelle down to the dungeons, but Caius protested.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated like a prisoner!" Caius hissed, clutching her tighter in his arms.

"That's exactly what she is until we can cure her!" Aro snapped, taking her twitching form from his arms. Caius snarled at him, grabbing his arm, letting his vile and dark thoughts rush into Aro's mind.

"You think I want this?" Aro asked appalled. "To lock our queen up behind bars? I assure you brother, that is the last thing any of us want!"

Tensions had been running high ever since they left the village. Marcus placed a calming hand on both their shoulders. The last thing they needed was to turn on each other in a time like this.

The raven haired man looked down at her, his face crumbling in pain. "Caius I would love nothing more than to let her sleep in our silk sheets, surrounded by the softest pillows we have, resting in our arms... but you know we can't contain a werewolf in our room, or any room in the castle. She'll tear right through the walls as soon as the moon rises once more! The only hope we have is to place her in the dungeon until we can... find someone who can help us... help her."

Neither of them moved for a while, letting the full weight of the situation crash down on them. They couldn't just lock her away in the dungeon for eternity, it would break their hearts; not to mention their was no way of knowing if they could even contain her down there for that long.

Caius almost wished he had never looked into her eyes and killed her on the spot. It would've saved him and his brothers so much unnecessary grief. But there was nothing he could do about it now, the bond has been created, tying the four of them together. It was ironic that the thing he feared the most was suppose to be the ruler of the vampire world along side of him. If only he had made it there sooner... he could've stopped this.

He felt sick, staring at her jerking form and her frothing mouth while her gray eyes rolled uselessly around in her head. She didn't even look human in this form as well. It was so bad, he almost preferred her as a beast to this.

"I'll find someone. I'll make this right." Caius swore to his brothers, reaching over and caressing the gray skin on her twisted face, flinching when her eyes swung around and looked at his. He silently promised her he would find someone to put her back together again.

"Demetri! Santiago! You're with me!" Caius shouted down the hall, taking one last look at her before striding down the hall, back towards the entrance, his two guards scurrying behind him.

"I will attend to our duties while you get her settled." Marcus whispered, brushing his knuckles over her face before walking away, leaving Aro and the guard, standing alone in the hall.

"Come," Aro called to Felix, carrying his twitching bride down the steps, towards their dungeon of sorts. "You have a new task at hand Felix."

He carried her right to the very back, towards the very last cell. A cell that had been constructed with a combination of werewolf bones and vampire teeth. It could withstand anything she could throw at it... he hoped.

Felix opened the door, stepping aside for Aro. He dropped her weak, pain filled body on the cold stone floor. They didn't have time to add more luxuries, such as a bed, because the day had just about ended. The moon would be rising soon... and so would she.

After leaning down and kissing her forehead and exiting the cell, "Keep her in this cell, but protect her with your life." Aro intrusted him.

"Yes sir," Felix nodded, standing guard by her door.

Aro cast one last look at Annabelle, his eyes welling with tears that could never fall. Oh how cruel the gods were, to toy with them like this. To give them that which they had been seeking for centuries only for her to be taken away with one single, infected bite. If they couldn't find a cure for her... then everything would crumble and they would had nothing left.

 **A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much. Unlike the failed story, this one is actually fun to write. So please let me know what you guys thought and I'll update as soon as I can. See you guys next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 3**

Annabelle screamed, scratched, cried, whimpered, and yelled through the bars, sticking one of her arms out, reaching for them with tears falling from her dead eyes. When she woke, she wasn't happy when she discovered she had been locked away from them. She didn't understand what was happening or what was going on, an unfortunate side effect of being a werewolf. Her mouth opened and another shriek ripped from her throat as she made grasping motions in the air with her fingers, towards the three of them.

It reminded Marcus of a baby, desperate trying to tell them she wanted something, but unable to get it herself. It was horrifyingly tragic, watching her sit there and scream for them. But they couldn't open the door and comfort her. The moon was rising and so was her beast. The slight tint of yellow in her eyes. When she opened her mouth to scream her teeth would sharpen a just little more. The nails on her fingers extended painfully fast. Her gray skin darkened as the transformation took hold.

"I..." Carlisle had no words.

"Can you help her?" Aro whispered, turning to face his old friend, flinching in time with her screams. Crimson melted with honey as they stared at each other.

"I'll do everything I can," Carlisle promised, clasping his hand on Aro's shoulder in support.

When they turned back to her, the beast had already taken hold. Her hand... it's hand was reaching through the bar for a different reason now. Not to be held... but to kill. It's disgusting yellow eyes was locked onto Carlisle's honey ones. It bared it's teeth and snap it's jaws at him.

"It's seems to only be interested in me in this form." Carlisle noted.

"She recognizes us," Marcus said, "Even in this form. She doesn't attack us."

"Fascinating." That was a poor choice of words on his part which he retracted immediately when Caius snarled at him.

When Caius had forcefully insisted that he come back to the castle to help them... he had no idea the extent of their situation. He... was at a loss. He knew nothing about werewolves, this was his first encounter with one considering Caius had hunted them to near extinction. Apparently not extinct enough. But staring at her, Annabelle, seeing those eyes stare into his as she snapped her teeth and rattled the bars of her cell... he felt nothing but pity for the poor woman.

"I don't know where to start." He said to Aro.

Aro motioned him to follow. He lead them to another part of the castle. "Demetri, after he found you, tracked down the werewolf that started this all. He infected half a village before running off."

They stopped at what appeared to be another cell, similar to hers, where another werewolf was, but he was chained down on his back on a table with small daggers cutting shallow strikes into his skin every time he moved. He had the same look in his yellow eyes like Annabelle's, insanity and blood lust. He roared at them, the knives cutting deeper and deeper into his fur covered flesh as he continued to struggle against the restraints. He had a bad feeling he knew why Aro brought him here.

"You want me to experiment on him and try to find a cure." Carlisle realized.

Aro sighed. "Do whatever you want to him, take his blood, break his bones, just do not kill him until we have the cure." Aro left him there to conduct his tests, leaving behind Cesar and Santiago, two of the strongest guard members, sans Felix who was guarding Annabelle to help assist him in keeping the beast still. He rejoined Caius and Marcus, standing before her cell, just watching her while their stone hearts broke into pieces as she reached for them again with her insane eyes staring into theirs.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

Carlisle flinched when the beast beneath him roared as he drew his blood. He hated this, but there was nothing he could do to ease this man's pain, or Annabelle's. Their metabolism was alarmingly fast, they'd burn through any drug he could administer in seconds. He never knew how painful it was to be a werewolf. The pain never stopped, their venom was agony for eternity.

He had been collecting samples of blood, bone, skin, and anything else he could think of for most of the night while the moon glared down at the small window at the very top of the room. His plan was to compare the samples he took now to the ones he would eventually draw from him once he was back into his human form. Perhaps there was something in his human blood that wasn't there while he was a werewolf (or vice versa) that could help him find a cure. He stood by and watched the moon drop back into the horizon, the man beneath him howling as his bones shattered again as they grew back into their proper place.

Carlisle made a silent promise to himself to do whatever he could to permanently eradicate this monstrous disease off the face of the planet, even if he couldn't save Annabelle, he could prevent someone else having to go through this as well.

As the beast receded into man, he got to work and quickly drew his blood into the small glass cup. After he was done, he walked over to the table on the side that held his research notes, books, and samples from the man. He took the werewolf blood and smeared a bit on a broken piece of glass, doing the same to the human blood. He took his flea glasses (*microscope) and compared the samples side by side.

Hmm, interesting. The plasma and platelets were acting in the same manner in both samples, as were the red and white blood cells, but only in human form. While in werewolf form he could see little black specks viciously ripping into the red and white blood cells, tearing them apart and replacing them with werewolf venom. The red and white blood cells grew back, but very slowly and as soon as they had they were ripped apart again and taken over. So the red and white blood cells were acting as both a food source and a host for the black specks. But in the human blood, the black specks were still there but dormant... as if they were waiting for a signal from something.

Carlisle checked the skin samples he took to see the black specks were there as well. They ran a muck in the werewolf's blood and took over the skins cells and replace them with their own, but they were dormant in the human's. It was the same with the bone marrow he took as well.

He switch back over to the werewolf blood and ran his finger over his teeth, gently breaking the skin, allowing a the smallest drop of venom to splash onto the blood sample. There was an instant reaction. The black specks of werewolf venom detached themselves from the red and white blood cells and immediately started tearing at his venom, trying to overcome it. The speckled black dots and the silver wave tousled and wrapped around each other, each trying to subdue the other. There was definitely more werewolf venom than vampire in the blood sample, taking up about nineteen over twenty but it was struggling to hold its own in the little battle for dominance. He saw the red and white blood cells were caught in the crossfire and were either destroyed or turned by the vampire venom. This is why vampire venom and werewolf venom was a deadly mixture. They literally tore up the host fighting for dominance, presumably killing a human if they had been injected with both of the venom. The silvery wave seemed to have the strength but the black specks had numbers and quickly swarmed it from every direction. But the more they fought, the more blood they used up and the more blood cells they destroyed, eventually leaving a puddle of black and silver, still fighting for dominance. But the black specks were active in werewolf.

He wondered what would happen if he tried it with human blood. The werewolf venom was dormant currently, so maybe if they changed Annabelle while she was still in her human form they could cure her. He took another sampled of human blood and placed it on the glass. He pressed his middle finger against his teeth, drawing a tiny drop and let it fall onto the sample. He watched through the flea glasses and saw how the once dormant werewolf venom immediately awakened once the vampire venom came in contact with it and began the fight again, destroying the blood cells and drying up the rest of the blood.

Judging by this experiment alone, this is why a vampire could probably survive a bit from a werewolf but not the other way around. Vampire venom had more strength and durance than the werewolf's and with time they could possibly flush it out of their system. So if they tried changing Annabelle now, she would most certainly die unless he could figure out a way to keep her werewolf venom dormant while the vampire venom took over her body and flushed it from her system. Or maybe he could find a way to completely flush the black specks from her body and turn her human again. The former sounded more plausible though.

He wrote down the success and failure of his experiments as the day grew older, adding thoughts and ideas he could toy with later, trying his best to organize his results and keep track of everything as best as he could. Soon enough he was even able to block out the man's insane gibberish and screams, leaving him to sit at his desk and study the different ways werewolf reacted to different foreign liquids in the blood samples, trying the find the right combination in the right amount at the right time.

But there was one thing he knew for sure; this was going to take a _long_ while.

 **A/N: I have no idea how blood works and I most certainly don't know how werewolf venom and vampire work so most of these paragraphs was me trying to figure out the best and most believable way of explaining what was going on. I probably failed. Sorry, but this is fanfiction so, what can you do?**

 **Just so you know as well, Carlisle is the _only_ Cullen making an appearance in this story, because it happens before Carlisle meets Edward and the rest of his family, so it's just him. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and the theory(?) of werewolf venom and vampire venom and how they react to each other. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. So, hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter. Bye guys, have a lovely day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 _I wasn't in control of my own body._

My limbs twitched and writhed along the floor. They weren't even mine anymore. My entire body had been paralyzed and all I could do was lay there until something came and picked me up. I couldn't consciously make a sound or scream for someone to help me, expect for the groans that came from mouth, not from my doing. I couldn't move...

 _I wasn't in control of my own mind._

There was no thinking properly. My mind had been erased with my thoughts, memories and sanity. I tried to grasp back on but... it was like trying to catch water with my fingers, slipping right through the cracks at the last minute. There was something else inside my head, pushing me aside and taking control of everything... only to do nothing and let myself rot away. I can't think...

 _I wasn't in control of myself._

 **~IL~**

Carlisle sighed as he let a single drop of werewolf blood splash onto some alcohol and observed the reaction through his flea glasses.

He had been doing the same thing for days now, taking a bit of werewolf blood onto, quite frankly, any random substance he could find and watched as they mixed together. Most of the time, nothing happened and the two substances swirled around each other, neither setting off the reaction he wanted. Occasionally he would come across one that would irritate the werewolf venom, or vice versa, but the werewolf venom always managed to come out victorious. The only thing he had discovered to beat werewolf venom was vampire venom, but other than that, it was just too strong to overcome with regular substances. If he could just find a way to keep the werewolf venom dormant then all he had to do was inject vampire venom into the sample and, hopefully, it would simply destroy the werewolf venom without killing the host in the process.

Wait a moment, he thought looking closer at the reaction. He saw that the alcohol he had introduced was affecting the werewolf blood. It seemed as though the alcohol was, the best word he could think of was... _shrinking_ the black specks in the blood. He watched as the alcohol shrunk the size of the black specks to at least half of their original mass, making them much less effective. He timed how long a cup of alcohol lasted on a pint size of dormant werewolf blood. He groaned in frustration, just under six minutes. Then the alcohol started wearing off and the black specks quickly fought back against it and destroyed it. It wasn't enough time to administer the vampire venom and have the subject turn before the werewolf venom started fighting back. It was possible a larger dose of alcohol would do the trick, but the amount it would take would probably kill the host anyway.

Carlisle made a note on the effects alcohol had on the werewolf blood and added the ingredient to a list of things he needed to research further, before grabbing another random substance off the table and starting the process over again with another sigh.

 **~IL~**

Marcus stroked Annabelle's hair away from her face, sighing as her dead eyes stared straight through his. He sat in the middle of her cell, cradling her filthy body against his. His brothers were off dealing with a vampire who had broken the law or done something else to upset them, he didn't remember, or care to. Instead he decided to inflict even more pain onto himself by visiting his broken love. He couldn't stand her cries as she reached through the bars for him, so here he sat with her in his arms, twitching and jerking as her unseeing eyes rolled around.

Seeing her like this hurt even more than losing his chosen mate Didyme. Aro had introduced him to his sister and like that they were inseparable. They decided to become temporary mates to each other, until one of them had found their other half. He can still hear her laughter as they flounced around the garden or library, just enjoying each others presence. She was his best friend. The day she died had torn his bleeding heart wide open. She had been murdered by the very thing that infected Annabelle, a werewolf. Her death changed him, badly. He refused to try and find another lover to help ease his pain and loneliness, and instead became a recluse, never leaving the castle unless there was business he had to attend to. He no longer smiled or laughed. The day Didyme died was one of the worst days of his life... and he would relive it over and over again happily if it meant he could escape this pain, the pain of seeing Annabelle lying here looking ugly and twisted and broken as the beast inside her counted the seconds until it could be released again.

He stayed with her until he could no longer stand looking in her dead eyes. Then he set her down on the ground and escaped her cell, running down the hallway, his heart breaking once more as her ugly and desperate screams followed him.

 **~IL~**

"Felix," Alec called to him from down the hall. "We spared a few humans for you. Come."

He glanced between Alec and Annabelle. He was worried about leaving her alone. "I don't think it's such a good idea if I leave her alone right now."

"She'll be fine, you'll only be gone a few minutes." Alec assured him.

"She better be. It's my ass on the line if something happens to her." Felix grumbled before hurriedly following Alec down the hall.

He hadn't fed since before he was assigned as Annabelle's guard and since the full moon was only a few nights away, he had to be at full strength. Werewolves were never more powerful than at a full moon. They were lucky that when they slaughtered the other werewolves from the village, it was only a half moon. Had it been full, they would have lost a lot more than just four unimportant guard members of their side to them. Felix rushed to the throne room, where he could hear the sound of a couple frantic heartbeats within. With a sadistic grin on his face, he dove into the room, leaving Alec standing outside.

 **~IL~**

Annabelle started giggling to herself as her only company left her alone. She was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth like the mad woman she was. Her insane giggles quickly escalated into peels of mad laughter as she violently began flinging herself all around the room. She rammed her fragile body against the bars made of her own kind, all the while laughing as she broke her own bones and tore her own skin open.

As the sun set, her bones broke again as her beast escaped. She continued ramming the door as her mouth grew into a snout, her turned into fur, and her fingernails turned to deadly claws. She grabbed the bars of her caged and shook them as hard as she could, howling in madness as the quarter moon glared on her back, from the little window at the top of her cell.

Eventually, the cage door began to give under the full weight of an insane werewolf repeatedly slamming itself against the bars. Little cracks and fissures started appearing at the edges of the cage, slowly spreading inward. The walls connected to the cage door, made from bones of her and teeth of what she hated, groaned in protest, smalls cracks appearing next to the bars as well, weakening the structure even further.

She howled and slammed her body once, twice, three times more onto the rapidly breaking cage door.

 **~IL~**

Felix threw the last human to the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He left Alec to take care of the mess and quickly rushed back to Annabelle's cell. His feet pounded along the stone floor as he ran down the long hallway, towards the very end. He had a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach when he couldn't hear her howls... or screams.

He skidded to a stop in front of her cell, his eyes wide with panic as he prepared himself for the worst... only to see her in her werewolf form curled up in a ball in the middle of the room, fast asleep. Felix breathed a sigh of relief, falling back onto the wall next to her cell. He was sure something had happened to her. He was just thankful that it turned out to be nothing after all.

 **A/N: So, you have a little snippet inside Annabelle's sane mind, Carlisle's research, and into Marcus's mind. I would love to know what your thoughts are on this. :)**

 **By the way, I made a mistake last chapter and said Felix was with Carlisle to help restrain the werewolf for his experiments, but I went back and fixed it. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, so I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 5**

Carlisle injected the dormant werewolf blood with a mixture of an anesthetic and alcohol. He theorized that if the alcohol could diminishes the strength of the werewolf venom, it would allow the anesthetic to absorb into the bloodstream before it could be destroyed. He watched through his flea glasses as the black specks tried attacking the anesthetic only to be stopped by the alcohol. While the black specks shrunk and became dormant, it gave the anesthetic the few minutes it needed to absorbed by the blood.

This was a victory for them, however small. He may not have found the cure, but he found something to give to Aro and his brothers. Hope.

 **~IL~**

It was cold, it was _so cold_ _._

That was the first thing I registered as I felt my mind clear. The second was the pain. It crawled along every inch of my skin, wrapping around my bones and squeezing them with a tight fist. I cried out when I felt something cold touch me. I tried to move away, but I couldn't find my limbs. They were lost to my disoriented mind as I struggled to grasp onto reality. After a few more minutes of helplessly crying out for relief from the pain, it started to recede, slowly, too slowly for my liking. As the pain ebbed away, I could finally start to move my limbs with gentle shift until I felt my control slide back into place, like it had been dislodged by something. I struggled to open my eyes as I felt the ground beneath me, shifting my body until I was on my left side, pressing my right hand against the freezing floor. It felt like stone. I was lying on stone?

Memories started flickering in front of my closed eyes, too fast for me to make any sense of them. I recognized my mother and my village... but there was something else, a shape. It kept flashing in front of my eyes over and over again. It was blurry around the edges but there was a single detail I could make out. Teeth. A row of sharp, pointy teeth... that snapped inches from my face right before my eyes. I flinched and fell on my back again. I shivered as the cold stone sucked away the little heat I managed to generate.

My breaths escaped my dry, cracked, sore lips as I struggled to open my eyes. But it was hard, so very hard. I felt as if my body had been torn to shreds, rebuilt, and torn apart again. When I finally opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything in front of me. I didn't know whether my eyes had been permanently damaged by something or if the room I was in was just dark.

"Annabelle?"

I couldn't stop the startled scream that jumped from my throat as I heard someone to the left of me say my name. There was someone here, with me, and it wasn't my mother. It was a man's voice, that was all I could make out. Mother... where was my mother? She had been right beside me before we heard the screams of the villagers outside our house. Then all I remembered after that was the dagger like teeth lunging for me. I cringed and blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision.

"Wh-o... wha-" I wheezed, struggling to catch my breath.

"It's alright, Anna, you're safe now." This voice sounded different than the other one's. So there were two of them? How did they know my name? Were they from the village?

"Anna, it's okay, we're just going to help you sit up darling, alright?" What sounded like the previous man spoke.

No... no! I didn't want them touching me. I didn't know what was happening. Where was I? What happened to me? Where was my mother? Is she safe?

I tried to smother the cry from my throat as I felt the same ice cold touch from before. It felt like hands were on my sides as I was lifted from the stone floor. Panicked noises escaped me as I felt my mind spinning from the sudden movement. The cold hands propped me up against something. It was as hard as stone and as cold as the hands that drifted from me, but I was definitely leaning against _someone._ _M_ y vision shifted, showing me two blurry outlines of people kneeling in front of me... which meant I was leaning against a third man, judging by how large its chest seemed to be.

"W... w-wh-at." I attempted to speak again, but I couldn't seem to form the words properly. My mouth felt numb and sore at the same time.

"Shh," the voice from behind me cooed, "Don't try to speak Annabelle. We'll tell you everything we know. Please just try relax. Save your strength."

I had nothing to lose. So I did my best to relax my twitching, aching body in a stranger's arms and listened as they told me _everything._ As the story progressed, my vision started clearing and I could only make out their... frightening _red_ eyes? I did my best not to stare at them and listen to what they had to say.

Werewolves and vampires were real. The three of them, Aro, Caius and Marcus, as they introduced themselves as, were vampires kings. They told me about werewolves, how they were insane and driven to near extinction, by them, to stop them from exposing their secret and ending the world. They also told me that a werewolf had wandered into my village and began to feast on my friends and neighbors. It infected half the town and slaughtered the other before running off just as they showed up. But by the time they did, it was too late to save anyone and they quickly disposed of the humans that had been infected and set the town on fire before fleeing with me back to their castle.

"A-m... I... in-infec-ted?" I wheezed, panicked.

"I'm sorry my love,"

Oh my god. I had been infected by a... _werewolf?!_

A few tears dripped from my eyes and down my cheeks as I hiccuped. I was to become like the bloodthirsty beast that slaughtered my entire village? Please, please no. Oh god, no. What was my mother going to think? My mother... What happened to my mother? Either she was infected like me... or... she didn't make it at all. I didn't know which was was worse.

I didn't want to ask them. My throat closed up as I struggled to form the words, a tremor violently tearing through me. A part of me already knew, but still I refused to accept. The man, who had been telling me the story had fallen silent when he heard my pathetic attempts to speak.

"W... w-where's... my m-oth-er?" I croaked.

The look in their demon-possessed, bloody eyes, said it all. It was enough to drive me to tears. I threw my head back against the man I was leaning on and screamed in pain and rage until my voice gave out. My mother... gone. She was the only thing in the world that mattered to me. A low wail left my mouth as I slumped against the other man holding me. Why her? Why did it have to be her? What was I going to do without my mother? I... I had no one. Everyone was... gone. If what they were saying was true.

A horrible thought graced my mind in my grief stricken state.

"W... wa- it... m... m-e." I wheezed as I struggled to catch my breath, ignoring their hands, flinching away from their, supposedly, comforting touch, trying not to let them distract me, _I had to know_.

"W-Was it... m-e?" I spat out through my rattling teeth. Did I kill my own mother? I almost choked at the thought.

"No darling," one of them assured me, "In fact, it was your mother who infected you," he said gently. I felt absolutely disgusted with myself for being relieved. But I couldn't help it, the thought of getting her killed... it was too much for me. Oh, I would miss her dearly.

By now my vision had mostly cleared up and I could make out a few more details about them. They were all incredibly pale, with the same maroon eyes, each having a different hair colour. The one kneeling on my left had black, the one on my right had blond, and the one holding me had brown. Despite their unnaturally youthful look, their eyes... they all seemed so old, too old for their bodies, like they had seen a thousand sunrises, hundreds of battles, and read millions of books. Who were they? They said they killed all those infected, but they spared me? Why?

I looked down at myself and almost screamed when I saw my disgustingly loose gray skin, covering every inch of my prominently showing bones. My red hair was so dull... it looked to be mostly gray, matching my skin. I didn't even want to see my own face, judging from how badly the rest of me looked.

"C-can..." I tore my eyes away from my own rotting body to look at them, fresh tears swimming in my eyes. "Can y-you... fi-x me?" I whimpered. "Will I b-be... a mon-ster forever?" I croaked. Was this permanent? Was there no cure?

The blond, I couldn't remember which face had which name, leaned forward and grasped my shaking hands in his. "Annabelle, I swear to you, we will find a cure."

 _Find_. Which means they didn't have one. The thought of being like this... forever was even more horrifying them living a life with my mother, as much as it pained me to think. I didn't even know if my rotting body would last that long... I hoped it wouldn't.

"P-promise me s-something..." I begged.

"Anything," the blond whispered, cradling my hands.

"If... th-there is n-no cure... kill m-me."

The man behind me stiffened as the eyes of the two in front of me widened in horror. The blond man let my hands fall in shock as he quickly shook his head.

"No," he gasped, "Annabelle, we cannot kill you-"

"I don't w-want to live... like th-this for the rest of... my life. P-please don't make me." I sobbed.

My vision began to blacken as the familiar ache wrapped around me, strangling me. I whimpered as I felt my mind being pulled away; I lost control of my legs and arms before it spread to my chest and torso.

"Carlisle's solution is wearing off," I heard one of them say, I didn't know which one. I couldn't tell what was happening anymore.

"We'll save you Annabelle, I promise we'll save you." That was the last thing I heard.

My mind fell back into the cold cage of nothing as I cried for help, before I lost control over my entire body, my sense of time, everything. Even my emotions had been locked away where I couldn't reach. I wasn't in control of my own body. I wasn't in control of my own mind. I wasn't in control of myself.

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took a while for me to write this chapter out. I haven't been feeling all that great mentally as of late and it made it hard for me to focus on my writing. But anyway, I hope you guys had a nice christmas, if you celebrate that, and if not then I hope you just had a nice few days all together.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Some of you thought the last chapter was a bit dull so I hope you like this one better. What do you think of Annabelle? Do you think Carlisle can find a cure for her in time? He already managed to create a solution that allowed Annabelle to become temporary lucid.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to write out the next chapter as fast as I can. I'll see you all in 2017. Bye guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 6**

This wasn't good.

The Volturi had just received word from Castor, the leader of the Greek coven and one of their oldest allies, to prepare for their covens arrival. They were the second largest coven of vampires in the world, with a total of seventeen members, falling short of the Volturi with their numbers reaching no less than thirty-five.

The three brothers had ran into Castor and his mate Agata while plotting the demise of the Romanian coven. Castor saw the potential in the three of them and agreed to offer his assistance in return for theirs, and so an alliance was formed between the two covens. After their attempt of overthrowing the Romanian's was successful, the Volturi and Greek coven had remained close allies ever since. Castor especially proved useful with his talent of making friends with other covens and spreading both his and Aro's influence. That was one of the few reasons Aro had left him and his mate alive after the fall of Vladimir and Stephan.

But Aro was very keen to keep them at arm's length. Castor was much too similar to both Aro and Caius to be trusted fully. His influence had spread dangerously far, too far for Aro's liking. He was fearful Castor would become too greedy and try to use his influence on the other covens to convince them to help overthrow the Volturi. So he 'gave' Castor some of his most loyal guard members as 'gifts' to keep tabs on them through the years.

Things had remained quiet and peaceful in Greece for centuries until a recent flood of werewolf attacks had changed that. Castor and Agata have had numerous run ins with the insane beasts and despised them immensely, almost as much as Caius, which Aro suspected was what caused the abrupt and unannounced visit.

If they found out about Annabelle the would demand her immediate execution, baring no sympathy or second chance. And if Aro and his brothers were to refuse... it would cause an unrepairable fracture between the two allies that could lead to war. And with Castor's influence reaching so far, Aro didn't know if they could win against them.

They had to keep her hidden at all costs.

 **-IL-**

Felix rolled his eyes as Annabelle slammed herself against her cage door for the tenth time. Guard duty was such a pain, especially when the occupant was insane. He flinched when she howled again, the piercing sound slamming into his ear drums. He had no idea how his masters could possibly hide her existence from Castor and his coven. Her howling alone was loud enough to reach his masters in their private studies, all the way on the other side of the castle.

He chucked another piece of deer meat through the bars, snatching his hand away when her jaws snapped at him. When the, almost, full moon fell from the sky a few hours later, Annabelle fell to the floor as her beast retreated, leaving a shivering mess of a female puddle on the floor.

Tomorrow was a full moon, and, just their luck, that's when Castor would arrive. There would be no concealing her when she was at her strongest. Hopefully Carlisle found something to help keep her quiet when their guests showed up.

 **-IL-**

Carlisle introduced the alcohol to the werewolf blood yet again, and waited until all the black specks had been compromised before adding a large dose of anesthetic. While the venom was dormant, the anesthetic had added another line of protection as it were. After six minutes, when the alcohol wore off, the black specks moved sluggishly around, trying to destroy both of the substances. But because they had been compromised, the anesthetic quickly overwhelmed them and the werewolf venom was forced back into dormancy.

He counted the minutes it took before the effects wore off; 47 minutes exactly, counting the time it took for the alcohol to wear off. He quickly calculated the amount of blood an average werewolf had and multiplied the dosage. If he were to administer the right dosage just before the full moon came up, he could potentially 'paralyze' the werewolf venom and force them to remain human for approximately seven hours. It could just be enough time for Aro to deal with Castor.

Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to test the theory. Castor would be here in just a few more hours. He tracked down Aro and his brothers and told them they had seven hours until Annabelle's beast awakened.

"Seven hours," Aro murmured, "That should just give us enough time." Carlisle was shooed back to his lab to check his results and make sure he made no error with his calculations while they continued to discuss a backup plan in case Carlisle's temporary remedy failed.

Carlisle tripled checked his work and worked through scenario after scenario, trying to predict the outcome and perfect the dosage. The sun had just set beneath the hills of Italy when Carlisle decided it was time. He did all he could, he just hoped it was enough.

He injected his solution into man lying on the table, who was moaning and groaning as the transformation into the beast had begun. After six minutes his eyes started to turn that horrible yellow and he started to snarl and growl as his skin broke and his fur started to break out. But, thankfully, after a few more seconds, his eyes quickly clouded back over and lost their colour as he relaxed back into his human state again.

He heard a commotion in other side of the castle and realized Castor and his coven had arrived. He could hear Aro greeting him loudly and escorting him down to the library.

He grabbed the solution and quickly ran downstairs to deliver it to Annabelle.

Unfortunately he was late as her transformation was already taking place. She snarled at him and slammed her clawed hand against the cage door. She was already halfway finished.

"I need to administer this to her, now." Carlisle held up the needle.

"Santi, come on. We have to do this before she gets to full strength." Felix waved him forward as he prepared himself to open the cage door. The full moon peeked over the clouds, shining it's light down on Annabelle as her transformation was just about to finish.

Felix and Santiago managed to open the door and subdue Annabelle long enough for Carlisle to inject her before the three of them safely retreated outside of her cell when she began to spasm and shake.

She threw her head back and howled in displeasure. But, thankfully, it was cut off halfway as her snout began to retreat and her bones began to break as the beast was forced to retreat.

"How long do we have?" Felix asked.

"Only seven hours. Hopefully enough time to get rid of Castor before she awakens." Carlisle returned to his temporary office to keep an eye on his patient, leaving Felix and Santiago to deal with Annabelle.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is so late! 3 months just flew by me! But I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **So, do you think Carlisle's solution is going to work and Castor will be none the wiser? Or not? Let me know, I really love hearing from you guys and it does wonders for my motivation!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 7**

Castor, and his darling wife, Agata, were ushered inside the Volturi by the three brothers and escorted to their extensive library, on the other side of the castle, as far away from the dungeons and Carlisle's work as they could get them.

They were lavished with attention, offered the sweetest blood poured into silver goblets, and were offered half-truths and sweetly coated lies for hours on end. The three brothers did their best to assure Castor that they were dealing with the sudden flood of werewolf activity as fast as they could.

If Aro's heart still had a beat it would be fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings. On the outside, he seemed calm and professional as he chatted with Castor, but his brothers could see the underlying panic in his eyes, as the same look was in theirs.

Aro had been filling Castor in about his plans to finally push werewolves to extinction, which wasn't exactly a lie. Caius had informed him of his plan to track down every last insane beast ruled by the moon and end their miserable lives in revenge for what had happened to Annabelle, and Aro couldn't agree fast enough. But if they couldn't find a cure for her, then technically the beast blood could live on if she were to escape and spread the infection, creating another outburst and risking exposure for their kind again. He just had to make sure that if they couldn't find a cure soon, that she would be protected to the best of their capability, from other vampires, werewolf hunters, and herself. Marcus didn't seem to care about their plans, he was too concerned about finding a cure for Annabelle.

"You're absolutely positive you have this... _abomination outbreak_ contained?" Castor asked, before swallowing the very last of the blood from his goblet, politely wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

Aro felt a surge of irritation and anger flash through him. He wasn't used to being questioned by _anyone_ for _anything_. It was insulting. But he hastily contained his emotions. Annabelle's life was on the line, he couldn't let his pride get in the way of that.

"Of course, my dear Castor," Aro waved him off as politely and casually as he could muster, trying to dial down the seriousness of the situation. "The beasts will be dealt with at once. My guards can easily wipe them out within a matter of weeks." Aro sniffed, flicking imaginary dirt from his fingernails.

Marcus, being the perfect host, offered Castor and his wife another goblet of maroon blood.

"But have you considered-" Castor started. Aro's eyes twitched in annoyance at his persistence, but luckily Agata cut him off before he did.

"I'm sure Aro has the situation handled my dear. I don't like how you get so wound up thinking about those revolting creatures." She crooned, stroking his arms with her perfectly black painted fingernails, looking at him underneath her long lashes.

He sighed just, letting his platinum hair fall into the front of his eyes as he lost himself in her gaze.

"I suppose you're right," Castor grumbled. He reached out and brushed a strand of midnight black hair away from her face.

"When am I not?" She teased him, before reaching down and taking a dainty sip from her silver goblet. Fresh blood coated her black lips which Castor wasted no time leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, cleaning up the rest of the blood with his tongue.

The brothers shared a look with each other as Castor and Agata gave them a show... again. They were very affectionate with each other... even when it was inappropriate. As much of their displays of love were disgusting to them, he still envied them. They can say 'I love you' to one another and seal it with a kiss, while they had been forced to leave their mate to rot in a cold cell in their dungeon. Castor and Agata wouldn't know how lucky they were to have found each other the way they were.

Would the day come when he and his brothers could do that with Annabelle? Or were they forced to live the rest of their existence on a faint sliver of hope that one day they could? He brushed his hands against Marcus and Caius exposed skin to see that their train of thoughts were the same as his.

Annabelle's broken plea suddenly came back to haunt him.

" _If... th-there is n-no cure... kill m-me."_

Nothing hurt his cold, dead heart more than hearing her say those words. He promised her that he would save her, if it was the last thing he ever did. But was he selfish enough to let her live through hell for however long it would take to cure her? He honestly didn't know the answer. He didn't know if he wanted to either.

"Well," Castor sighed after breaking apart from his wife, standing up and pulling Agata with him. "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Of course not," Caius lied with a smile on his face as he stood, ready to rush them out of Volterra as fast as he could. "You are always welcome guests here," he lied again.

"It will be nice to put this... werewolf disaster behind us as fast as possible. We will take out leave now," Castor bowed to them before linking arms with his wife and guiding her towards the exit, the three brothers in tow as they escorted them out, subtly quickening their paces the closer they came to the dungeons.

It had taken them no more than five hours to convince Castor that everything was fine, and Carlisle was positive the serum would last at least seven hours. But his calculations weren't an exact science and Aro didn't want to risk it.

"A pleasure as always, Castor," Marcus shook his hand, before giving Agata a quick kiss on the back of her hand, Caius and Aro following suit. Thankfully, Castor's guards had already left the castle and were waiting for them on the outskirts of Volterra.

They had almost done it. Castor and Agata had one foot outside the door. Everything had been fine and they suspected nothing. They had been so close.

Then... they heard it. A familiar, bone-chilling howl of an angry werewolf filled the air and bounced off the stone walls, echoing all around them, the noise drilling straight into their eardrums. Then they heard the shouting of their loyal guard members trying to hold her back as they heard her heavy, clawed hands and feet pound on the stone floor, heading straight for them.

"Damn," Caius swore as Castor and Agata whirled around in shock.

So close, indeed.

 **A/N: So, it's been a while, five months to be exact, which I'm really sorry about guys. I didn't mean to do that to you. But thankfully, someone sent me a message and reminded me that I have unfinished business here and inspired me to get my ass in gear and update this, so thank you :)**

 **So yeah, some things have happened to my family and it's been shitty and I've been trying to deal with that and also cope with my own mental health problems but it's been a bit of a struggle.**

 **And, unfortunately, I've just really gone off of twilight fanfiction and I'm not so sure I can get back into it. Just to be clear, I'm not abandoning this story, I promise you I will finish this, which if everything goes to plan (ha, nope) it will be done in about another three chapters. But, just so you know, this _could_ very well be the last twilight story I do.**

 **So, why didn't Carlisle's serum last? And how did Annabelle get out of her cage? Let me know your thoughts and theories!**

 **Anyway, so I hope you guys enjoyed this and _hopefully_ I'll have the next chapter out soon. Love you all! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 8**

Carlisle's eyes widened in horror when he realized he missed a crucial part of the serum's formula.

He was back in his makeshift study, reviewing every part of his work, triple checking everything to make sure he missed nothing. But on his fourth pass, he noticed a variable he didn't think to consider. Metabolism. He'd forgotten to compare Annabelle's metabolism with the young man lying on his table. If she had a faster metabolism, then the serum would wear off faster than he predicted... and Castor and his wife might discover Annabelle's existence. Oh no... he had to warn Felix.

Jumping to his feet, Carlisle grabbed the serum and sped through the hallways, before rushing down stairs towards the dungeon. He arrived just in time to see Annabelle, in her full, hairy, terrible form, throw Felix's decapitated head at him. He dodge Felix's head, and the rest of his body as she hurled it in his direction. Carlisle saw the crushed door of her cage had been ripped straight off it's hinges and flung away. It couldn't withstand the full force of an angry werewolf during a full moon.

Luckily, Annabelle hadn't noticed her unwanted guest as her back was to him. She continued to rip into Felix and the other guard that accompanied him, carelessly tossing their severed limbs away.

This was his chance, maybe he could administer the second dosage while she was distracted. He crept up behind her, praying she wouldn't notice him in time. When he was finally close enough, he raised the syringe over his head and tried to stab it right into her neck.

Yellow clashed with yellow, sane met insane.

Carlisle remembered feeling his left wrist, the same one that held the serum, being crushed. Then... there was nothing but darkness.

Annabelle tossed Carlisle's remains away, his served head and limbs landing in the same corner where Felix and Santiago lay. She stood on her hind legs and sniffed the air, looking for food... but she smelt something as almost delicious... her cold ones. She let out an eardrum shattering howl before chasing the scent of what belonged to her.

Bashing and ripping and tearing apart the vampires that tried frantically to stop her, she slammed her paws on the ground and propelled herself forward as fast as she could. She turned another corner, and _finally_ found them.

"Damn," the blond one swore as he and his brothers laid eyes on her.

Castor and Agata gasped in horror as the beast dug it's claws into the ground and shot forward.

Before anyone could react, Annabelle slammed herself into Caius, pinning him to the ground while she stood over him, bearing her dripping teeth as her snout drew closer and closer to his face.

She stopped a single inch from his face and sniffed the air, tasting his scent on her tongue. An almost purr like growl rumbled out of her chest as she started rubbing herself on him, spreading her revolting scent all over him.

"What... What is the meaning of this?" Castor gasped, holding his wife behind him. He and his wife watched as this disgusting creature continued to purr and rub itself over _Caius_ of all vampires, the only person in the world that hated werewolves more than they did... and he was letting it!

The brother's glanced at each other, at a lost as to how to explain this in a way that wouldn't get Annabelle killed.

Agata followed the kings eyes as they gazed at her. Pain, anger, regret... but there was something else... something horrible lurking beneath the depths of their irises.

 _Devotion._

Agata gasped in horror as the pieces fell into place, "You're mated to a werewolf!" she hissed, her pretty pink lips pulling back against her venom-coated teeth.

"How disgusting!" Castor spat, moving his wife away from them.

During this time, Caius had gently pushed the ravenous animal off him and climbed to his feet.

"Watch your tongue!" he snarled, flashing his teeth. "She may be a werewolf but she is still your queen!"

Castor bared his teeth, crouching in front of Agata. "I will die before I bow before that monster!" he hissed.

"Then so be it!" Caius made a move to charge forward, but a hand shot out to his chest, holding him back.

Marcus.

He stepped forward, letting his hand drop from Caius's chest, raising them in the air.

"Castor, Agata," Marcus murmured, "A cure is in the works. Annabelle will not remain a werewolf forever. There is no need for violence."

"No need for violence?" Agata repeated, astonished.

"A _cure_?" Castor scoffed, "The only cure for these monsters is my teeth to their neck!"

Caius stepped forward till his nose was inches away from Castor's before snarling, "Get. Out."

Annabelle, oblivious to the drama currently unfolding before her, rubbed herself all over Aro, her teeth nipping at his arms, leaving behind cracks in his marble skin.

Castor and Agata fled the castle in shock and disbelief. Their minds racing as they tried to comprehend the events that unfolded. Their dearest friends, the rulers of vampire kind... had a werewolf as a mate? This... this would not do, not at all. Castor and Agata looked at each other, already on the same page, both knowing what they had to do to maintain the balance the Volturi had created.

"That could've gone better," Marcus sighed, watching their old friends run off into the distance.

"What now?" Caius asked, flinching when trying to remove Annabelle's claws that were digging into his arms.

No one knew the answer. Aro had an idea as to what Castor would do now that he knew the truth, but he prayed he was wrong.

But, as Aro gazed into the mad eyes of Anna, a sinking feeling formed at the pit of his stomach. Perhaps there was no cure. Perhaps they were just delaying the inevitable. Perhaps... they were living in false hope that Annabelle could change.

 **A/N: Yeah, okay, this chapter's shit. I'm very sorry this was so late, I have a lot of** **things** **going on in my personal life** **and this chapter was incredible difficult to get through, I have no idea why but nothing seemed to flow smoothly** **.** **Sorry about that guys. Hopefully the wait won't be as long as it was, but I just can't promise anything. Only a few chapters left though,** **what do you guys think will happen with Castor in on the secret?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 9**

"A werewolf! A monster! Our greatest enemy!" Castor's voice bounced from the marble walls of the room. Over thirty pairs of bloody red eyes stared up at him – some curious, others horrified – as he stood above them on the platform proudly. In a massive auditorium crafted from the finest white marble located back home in Greece, Castor and his wife had gathered all their loyal allies to stand before him, to expose the secret the Volturi tried desperately to hide. "Our Kings have been betrayed by the very bond that kept them alive all these years! To be mated to such a monstrosity... there is no greater punishment!" Hushed whispers and gasps were heard among the massive gathering as Castor paused for breath in the middle of his speech.

After the disgust and shock of stumbling upon the Volturi's secret died down, Castor and Agata had discussed with each other the next course of action. His dear and old friends mating to a werewolf was inexcusable. He would not stand for it. He admired Aro since the first day they had crossed paths all those years ago. Aro's plan and ambitions, along with the gifted vampires he had already in his coven, inspired Castor. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Romanians were overthrown by the Volturi, so he agreed to help them along. After the brutal and bloody century-long war, with many losses on both sides, Aro and his brothers were victorious. They immediately created and set in action the very laws that every vampire now abides by without question.

The Romanians weren't bothered by humans knowing of their existence, which worried Castor. He knew from experience the terrible weapons people could create out of desperation. Eventually, the human race would not stand by and let vampires slaughter them. They would fight back and chaos would ensue. The quickest way to die was to underestimate one's enemy. Now that vampires and werewolves were nothing more than myths and legends, it was with the utmost importance to keep it that way. And this Annabelle – along with the rest of her kind – was a threat to them all.

Castor wasn't stupid. He knew taking out the Volturi wasn't an option. Not only did he not have the ability to withstand their offensive gifts, but he also wouldn't be able to withstand the burden of ruling over the vampire race on his own. Castor was a follower, always has been. He never had the skills necessary or the desire to rule, unlike Aro. He doubted the rest of his kind would accept him as a new ruler and leave it at that anyway. His plan wasn't to take out Aro and his brothers... only the parasite that had attached itself to them. He knew their mating bond wasn't complete. It couldn't be. Until their mate was a vampire, their bond would forever be half complete. If he destroyed it now, they would be able to move on in time and continue their rightful places as kings among the undead. He didn't believe for a second that there was a cure for those disgusting creatures like there was no cure for vampirism. Once you were infected, that was it. No second chances, no _cures_ , no nothing.

"But they have saved us! Time and time again from exposure! If the Romanians had remained in charge, the humans would have revolted and the very ground we stand upon would have been torn to pieces as both our kinds fought for dominance! We have lived in peace for over a millennial thanks to their efforts. We have freedom and an endless supply of ignorant food at our disposal. Now, my friends, it is our time to save them and rid the world of those blasted werewolves once and for all and declare vampires as the superior race of this world!" Cheers and applause erupted as Castor finished his speech with a call to arms.

"Your speeches need work," Agata teased him as she met him back in their bedroom, leaving their allies in the auditorium to talk amongst themselves before they prepared for battle.

Castor simply rolled his eyes at her before pulling her into a heated kiss and backing her up to their bed. He wasn't the greatest at addressing large groups of people, he'll admit that much, he was much better with small groups or even one on one meetings. It was much easier to spread his influence to a few people at a time than a massive crowd. Oh well, at least they seemed to enjoy it well enough.

 **~IL~**

The brothers managed to successfully distract Anna long enough for the rest of the guard to piece Carlisle, Felix, and Santiago back together, whilst repairing any damages she caused. Their clothing was in tatters from Annabelle's claws, and their marble skin cracked from her playful biting. She decimated the gardens in her excitement; she ripped up the ground, tore down trees, and crushed a few water fountains. If her limited attention ever turned to outside the walls of their home, they were quick to drag her back, tackling her in a playful fight, their marble skin showing how she was more than happy to participate. They lead her back down to the dungeons once the moon started to set, to her brand new cell, with a specially crafted reinforced door that would _hopefully_ withstand her and all her outbursts from now on. Caius grabbed a fistful of the hair on her back and gave a gentle tug to capture her attention. Once her yellow eyes were on him, he dangled a bloody chunk of beef in front of her face, watching the saliva drip from her mouth. He hurled it into her cell and closed the door once she had darted through.

Caius turned to see Aro's face buried in his hands while Marcus was pinching the bridge of his nose, pacing back and forth. Helpless, angry, impatient. The buildup of emotions they all tried keeping in check for Anna's sake was started to tumble out. Their mating bond was incredibly strained, only adding to the stress with Castor and Agata finding out about her. With Anna in her current state, they wouldn't be able to subdue their instincts by acting on them. The desire to hold her in their arms, kiss her... or even touch her were overwhelming. But there was nothing they could do. If Annabelle hadn't been infected, their bond would have already been sealed, she would've been changed, living with them as their queen and their wife.

A sharp pain tore at Caius's heart at the perfect picture he painted in his head. A picture he would sacrifice everything he had to see come true. All those centuries he spent, daydreaming and fantasizing about having a mate of his own to cherish and love forever. Ruling over their kind, all the power and wealth they had accumulated over the years, keeping their existence a secret from the humans, the sadistic pleasure he got when people looked at him in terror, every luxury he had... it didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing did. His chest twisted violently as the mating bond gave another sharp tug in her direction as if it was trying to pull him towards her. He supposed it was. That was the point.

If only they had arrived an hour sooner. If he had hunted down those _blasted_ beasts centuries ago like he had planned. If... no, he had to stop thinking about the 'ifs' or it would surely drive him insane. There were thousands of ways this could've gone, but it didn't matter. Because this is what happened. He had to stay focused. If not for himself, for his brothers... and Anna.

A set of footsteps approached.

"Carlisle." Marcus addressed the recently reassembled man, pausing for a moment to prepare himself for a hard answer. "Are you any closer to finding a cure?"

"We... are making some progress-" Carlisle started only to be cut off.

"It's not going fast enough!" Caius snarled, whirling around to face the startled doctor. "Her secret has been exposed. It won't be long before Castor returns to demand her execution. And unless she is one of us, he won't stop until she's destroyed."

"I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can but these things take time."

Aro had since let his hands drop from his face, his eyes glued to Annabelle's form as she curled up into a ball and fell asleep. The pit in his stomach growing heavier with each unneeded breath he took. His doubts raced around inside his head, spinning faster and faster with each round until he couldn't take it anymore. Something had to give.

" _If... th-there is n-no cure... kill m-me. I don't w-want to live... like th-this for the rest of... my life. P-please don't make me."_

Her last words haunted him. Her sobbing voice begged for death as her consciousness faded back into the darkness. How can he let this go on? Perhaps this was fate's plan all along, to almost be given what they had ached for, for centuries, only to snatch it beneath their noses. Perhaps he and his brothers didn't deserve happiness. They had done too much damage. They had taken too many lives.

He had to accept it, the cold hard truth right in front of his face. There was no cure. There was no magic potion to fix her, to make her all better. It would be best to end her as painlessly as possible right now when she's like this. Helpless and ignorant. Barely alive. It would end the growing pain of the mating bond, but it would always be there. Marcus would revert back to how he was when Didyme was lost to them. Or possibly even worse. Caius would fall into his sadistic nature, torturing anyone or thing that irritated him in the slightest in order to deal with the loss that was coming. Aro honestly didn't know what he would do with himself. He wouldn't know how to cope with her death until it had happened.

But even knowing that killing her swiftly, ending her life right here and now would be a mercy... he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. He needed time to prepare himself for, what could only be, the most heinous act he would ever commit.

"Forty-eight hours." Aro suddenly spoke up, breaking up a heated argument between the two blonds.

Carlisle looked back towards Aro, "I'm sorry-?"

"You have forty-eight hours to find a cure for Annabelle." Aro kept his gaze on her, flinching as her bones cracked and snapped back in place now that the moon had set; her fur receding and her teeth shrinking. He honestly didn't know which one was the worst to look at, the beast dwelling within in her... or the pile of bones barely held together by loose, sickening gray skin. But either way, he couldn't bear to watch this anymore.

"And if I can't find one?"

"We will fulfill Annabelle's wish."

"Aro, no!" Marcus gasped.

"You can't possibly-" Caius started.

"Look at her! Look and tell me keeping her alive is worth all the pain we're putting her through!" Aro snapped, pointing to the whimpering figure curled into a ball in the middle of her cell, shivering as her dead eyes rolled around as useless as ever; her hands clenching around air as she tried to find them. "We can't leave her like this." His voice had dropped to a whisper as Anna's final words pounded themselves into his skull, on an unending loop, driving them into his very soul, if he had one that is.

"Something has to be done." Aro forced the words out of his mouth, clasping his hands behind his back to stop them from shaking with grief as he made up his mind. In forty eight hours, Annabelle's fate would be decided.

"Get to work, Carlisle." Aro commanded, "Her life is in your hands now."

With a bow, Carlisle disappeared back upstairs, rushing back to his lab, leaving the three brothers alone so their hearts may shatter in peace.

 **~IL~**

Forty-eight hours? How on Earth was he supposed to create a cure, if there is one after all, in such a short amount of time? Carlisle hurried up to his temporary lab, quickly bringing forth every he managed to discover about werewolves, their venom, and biology. He decided to focus his efforts on experimenting on the mixture of werewolf venom, vampire venom, anesthetic along with alcohol. With every other substance he tested, alcohol seemed to be the only one to have an effect.

After rushing through a familiar set of doors, he stood before his desk, his notes and vials of werewolf venom and blood scattered around the place. He tipped a vile of infected blood under the microscope, tore into his own wrist, letting his venom carelessly splash across the desk and reached for a bottle of alcohol. His mind raced with every possible combination he could calculate and got to work.

Whether it was possible to find a cure or not, in such a short amount of time no less, Carlisle was going to do his damn best to at least try.

 **A/N: So guess who just fell back in love with the Volturi and was inspired to write this chapter after saying she was done with them for the time being? That's right, this dumb bitch!**

 **Anyway, as five months have flown by yet again, I'm sorry for the delay. My mental health has taken quite a nose dive but I'm excited to get back into writing and wrap this story up! If all goes according to plan (it never fucking does) the next chapter should be the last and we shall see if Carlisle can create a cure in time before Aro or Castor comes for Anna.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Incurable Love**

 **Chapter 10**

Castor's army marched forward in the dead of night at his order. Several groups split off into different directions, each of them taking their own corner of the world, leaving Greece behind without a second glance. Death, destruction, and raging fires stalked them as they scoured every inch of their world, ridding them of the filth they had let grow, like a parasite, right underneath their noses. They did their duty to cleanse their world, a few of their kind making the ultimate sacrifice for their victory; the cost of their very lives. Finally, Castor thought to himself as he stared at the second to last werewolf in existence. It's disgusting yellow eyes stared into Castor's soul right before it's head was torn from it's body. As the carcass is set alight, Castor declared victory to his gathered army before dismissing them and casually strolling away, holding his beloved's arm in the crook of his right elbow as they make their way to Italy.

Only one left.

 **~IL~**

 _46 hours._

Carlisle scrambled to get everything together, collecting all the blood, venom, and alcohol he could get his hands on, while frantically flipping through his journals, determined to not miss anything, no matter how insignificant it may have seemed at the time he recorded it.

 _3_ _4_ _hours._

Carlisle had been forced to gather more venom from a few of the Volturi guard after he had taken all he could from his own body. He was still weak from being torn to pieces. But another problem arose as well. He wasn't sure how much werewolf blood he could draw from the poor man lying on his table before it became fatal.

 _27 hours._

Thankfully, as Carlisle started to panic, thinking he had run out of werewolf blood to test on, the man had managed to regenerate more after he was force fed scraps of bloody meat by Felix. Carlisle couldn't stop himself from mentally ticking down the seconds as he drew even more blood. A day had almost passed and he was no where near halfway done yet. There were still so many possible combinations to test.

 _18 hours._

After requesting immediate assistance from one of his guards, Demetri was shoved into the corner of the room with the flea glasses. His job was to observe the effects of Carlisle's serums on the werewolf blood and report it, while Carlisle focused solely on creating the serums, saving the hours he didn't have to observe the reactions himself.

 _12 hours._

Demetri glanced up from the blood, shaking his head negatively. Yet another failure. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, his anxiety and stress continuously climbing to alarming levels as the possible combinations dropped lower and lower with no cure in sight. But he had to push on. Despite the hours flying by, they were making good progress, he couldn't give up now. He rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the last bottle alcohol they had on hand, and got to work.

 _5 hours._

Thankfully Felix had arrived a few hours earlier with another crate filled with all kinds of alcoholic beverages just as they ran out. Empty bottles were scattered across the entire room; some lying sideways on the cold stone floor, some had rolled off the table and shattered, and a few remained in the crate. The place looked more like a den belonging to that of a drunkard than a laboratory anymore.

 _1 hour._

After a long and stressful forty-seven hours, Carlisle managed to create the best combination possible of the vampire venom, alcohol, and anesthetic. Even being the best didn't mean it was any good either. He honestly had no idea if the young man would survive. But he was out of time, his hours had ticked by too fast. This was his last chance. He dismissed Demetri, having no need for him anymore. Holding his breath and sending a prayer, he injected the serum directly into the man's heart, deducing that to be the best point of entry and for it to spread as fast as possible.

 _1 minute._

Carlisle reached over and closed the man's eyelids, covering his empty eyes a few minutes after his heart gave out, admitting defeat as his last minute ticked down. He had failed. Despite the effects alcohol had on werewolf venom, the dosage needed to completely take over the venom and replace with vampire venom was just too large for anyone's body to handle. If the dosage was any smaller, the effects would wear off too quickly and the host would be torn apart from the inside out.

He absentmindedly started to clean the mess he made in his rush, stacking the scraps of paper and journals on top of each other, wiping away the blood and venom from the floors and tables, putting away the equipment, and sweeping up the empty bottles and shards.

He made the decision to stay in his laboratory, not having the heart to inform Aro of his failure... or witness Annabelle's execution from her own mates.

 **~IL~**

They hadn't left her side – they couldn't – knowing that these precious hours were all they were ever going to have with their mate. For once, she was calm; her usual whines and cries were silent, her limbs lay limp in their arms, her eyes closed, as if she knew. There was a chance she did. Perhaps Annabelle was still aware, somehow. With every steadily passing hour, their wavering hope completely faded until there was nothing left but grief, and the pain they knew that was coming. They ordered their guard under no circumstances were they to be disturbed, even if the world was burning, even if the sky was falling – they were to be left in peace to grieve what they had lost so cruelly.

 _It's time._ Aro thought to himself. Forty-eight hours had passed exactly. Carlisle wasn't here, and neither his brothers or himself could hear the heartbeat of his test subject anymore. He had failed. They all had.

Aro was kneeling directly in front of Annabelle's head, his right hand cradling the right side of her face, and his left cradling her left side. Marcus was cradling her right side with Caius on her left. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. Aro was thankful for that. He didn't think he could look her in the eyes as he took her life...

Every fiber of his being screamed at him in protest as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. He hoped the day he was finally bested, dismembered and thrown into the flames, he ended up in hell for what he was about to do. He would deserved it – welcome it even.

"I'm so sorry my love," Aro whispered, his eyes filled with tears that could never fall. His hands, that were gripping the sides of her face, twitched as he took a deep breath and forced his mind clear. Letting out one final breath, he closed his eyes.

 _Crack!_

Her neck snapped like a broken twig, killing her as painlessly as possible; the horrible crunch echoing in their ears as their hearts grew cold and their chests seized painfully. She was gone, and their bond had died along with her.

It was over.

They wouldn't feel the full force of the pain vampires usually feel when losing their mates, because their bond had never been completed. But as Aro's eyes shot open and he looked into the eyes of his brothers, he knew he truly was already in hell.

 **~IL~**

They had buried Annabelle not a few hours ago when Jane entered the throne room.

"Master, Castor and his mate Agata have arrived, what should we do?"

Silence greeted her.

She waited for their orders but they didn't even twitch. Marcus had seemed to recede back into that state he had been in after the death of Didyme, his expression blank, his hollow eyes unfocused, his mind thousands of miles away. Caius was gripping the seat of his chair so tightly it had cracked in several places, running all the way up to the top of his throne and back down again. But besides that, he showed no emotion. No rage, no anger, nothing. His face was as blank as Marcus's and his eyes just as dead. Aro had both his hands clasped together, his legs crossed, his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes sharp with pain though they only stared at one specific spot on the wall.

Jane nervously glanced around the room, looking at the rest of the guard as their masters said nothing. It looked like they hadn't even acknowledged Jane's existence.

"Master?" Jane tried again.

"Do whatever you want," Aro's voice slammed into them when they heard just how dead he sounded, some of them even stumbling back in shock. He carelessly waved them off, not even turning his head to look at any of them. Nothing mattered anymore. Castor could come in here and slaughter them all for all he cared.

After realizing that he was in fact serious, Jane walked back out to address Castor and Agata and convince them their masters where too busy to see them.

"So, is the creature dead?" Castor asked as he strode into the room with his wife hanging off his right arm, an irritated Jane following behind the two. She tried to insist they leave, but Castor wouldn't hear of it. Jane had been very tempted to use her gift on them, but at the last moment decided to let them through, thinking it would be best if Castor got what he came for and left on his own.

"I killed her," Aro whispered, his broken and empty gaze never faltering from the wall. He barely had the will to speak anymore.

"My associates and I have taken care of every last child of the moon. They're gone." Castor informed the undead statues sitting in their thrones. "Shall I assume it'll take some time before you're ready to take on the burden of the throne?"

After a few minutes with no response from any of the kings, he nodded to himself.

"I shall do my duty in helping you uphold the laws for now, and take up a temporary place as an adviser." Castor announced, willing to share the burden with them until they managed their loss. Even after all that's happened, he was still loyal to them, even more so now that they had actually killed their own mate to protect their kind.

There was no objection, not that he expected any. Castor and his wife left soon after, to spread his influence as far as he could while assuring all he came in contact with that the Volturi were stronger than ever, desperately trying to help keep the peace.

 **~IL~**

"I'm sorry," Carlisle didn't know what else to say as he stood before them.

Aro's lips barely parted as he thanked Carlisle for his efforts and granted him to leave at his own leisure, never once looking at him, his voice flat. Carlisle bowed, before leaving the three bothers on their thrones to mourn.

As he strode along the halls, he couldn't stop the guilt building up in his chest at his failure. But in any case, it no longer mattered. He heard Castor and his proud admittance to genocide. Having no purpose here, he decided not to linger in Volterra. He made the decision to start afresh far, far away from here, and began his journey to the new world.

Aro almost sighed as he watched his old friend leave out of the corner of his eye.

In the end, there was nothing anyone could've done. The moment Annabelle had been infected was the moment she had died. They made it worse by clinging onto false hope. It destroyed them in the end, making her tragic death all the more excruciating and permanently infecting their cold hearts with forever lasting, unwavering, agonizing, incurable love.

 **A/N: I'm sorry :(**

 **I know most of you were expecting Carlisle to find a cure for the finale but I had this ending planned before I even wrote the first chapter. Annabelle was destined to die. I don't plan on doing another story at the current moment since real life has caught up to me. My depression has taken a turn for the worse and now I'm just concerned with keeping my head above water. I apologize once again for how long it took me to finish this and thanks for sticking around. So thank you guys for your endless support and lovely reviews on all of my work. I love you all and I hope to see you guys again one day.**


End file.
